Fairy Show II
by Nagi-chan 8
Summary: Secuela de Fairy Show. Retos, preguntas, diversion y mucho más con unos presentadores más que peculiares.
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos en frente de un enorme escenario, todo estaba vacío y silencioso hasta que dos figuras encapuchadas se adentraban en el. Los dos parecían discutiendo sobre algo.

¿: Oye loca, ¿por qué tenemos que estar encapuchados?, hemos tenido que llegar hasta aquí con esta cosa.

¿: No te preocupes, solo utilízalo y ya.

¿: ¿Por qué será que eso hace que me preocupe aún más?.

¿: Te preocupas demasiado, hermanito.

¿: Oye, ¿y si empezamos ya?, que ni yo y ni los lectores tienen todo el día.

¿: Bien.

Entonces se quitan sus respectivas capuchas revelando a una chica de 15 años, castaña y de ojos azules y un chico un poco más y de unos 13 años, castaño y de ojo castaño y muy pecoso. No son ni más ni menos los presentadores de Fairy Show, Nagisa y Goku, aunque igualmente nadie los conoce.

-Nagisa: ¡Hola a todos soy Nagi-chan!

-Goku: Y yo Goku. * Solto sin mucho entusiasmo. *

Nagisa y Goku: ¡Y esto es Fairy Show II!. * Salen el nombre del programa detrás de ellos con una explosión de colores. *

-Nagisa: Los que veíais Fairy Show os preguntareis, ¿por qué esto?.

-Goku: Respuesta que será respondida después de presentar a nuestro "invitado especial".- * Se va un momento del escenario para volver con unas megane atado en una rueda, qe por supuesto lo traía rodándolo, mientras que el megane gritaba como una niña colegiala.*

-¿: ¡ESTO DE NINGUNA PUEDE SER UNA "INVITACION ESPECIAL", ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO!.

-Goku: No te quejes Pachi, que te hemos tratado bien.

-Shinpachi: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA SER ATADO A UNA RUEDA PUEDE SIGNIFICAR SER TRATADO BIEN!.- * Y efectivamente, es Shinpachi, el virgen de Gintama. *

-Nagisa: ¿Damos ya las explicaciones?.

-Goku: Vale.

-Shinpachi: ¡NO HAGAIS QUE NO ME ESCUCHAIS!.

-Nagisa: La razón de esta secuela inesperada es, bueno que quería seguir con Fairy Show, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo sin escribirla que ya no me acordaba de ciertas partes…

-Goku: Y como nos daba palo volver a leerlos decidimos empezar desde cero.

-Nagisa: Pues eso.

-Shinpachi: ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE RAZON ES ESA PARA EMPEZA UNA SECUELA SIN NISIQUIERA TERMINASTEIS LA PRIMERA!? .

-Goku: Pues más originales así, Pachi.

-Shinpachi: ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE IDEA ORIGINAL ES ESA!? ¡RECORDAD QUE HA HABIDO INCLUSO PAREJAS CASADAS, PROMETIDAS E INCLUSO CON HIJOS! ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE QUERAIS EMPEZAR DE NUEVO CON ESO!? ¡ ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE!.

-Nagisa: Hicimos que perdieran la memoria.

-Goku: Para ser más específicos a puros sartenazos, aunque Nagisa hizo que el lolicon perdiera la memoria y de paso le rompió unos cuantos huesos.

-Sinpachi: ¿Y QUÉ PASA CON LOS NIÑOS Y LAS MASCOTAS?.

-Goku: Facil, para el orfanato y para el rancho, como los pokemon de Ash.

-Sinpachi: ¿¡Y LOS REVIEW PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!?

-Goku: En la hoguera.- * Señala una hoguera detrás de él. *

-Sinpachi: ¿¡CÓMO PODEIS HACERLE ESO A LOS LECTORES!? ¿¡ACASO PENSAIS EN ELLOS!?.

-Nagisa: Mientras tenga mi pasta y mis shippeos…

-Goku: Y mis videojuegos y mis patatas…

-Nagisa/Goku: ¡No importa los lectores!.

-Shinpachi: ¡ACABAIS DE ADMITIRLO! ¿¡SOIS ACASO CONSCIENTES DE LAS GRAVES CONSECUENCIAS!.

-Goku: Por supuesto que no, como lo vamos a cortar.

-Nagisa: Así que no hay que preocuparnos de eso.

-Shinpachi: ¡ES UN FANFIC, NO UN VIDEO DE YOUTUBE! ¿¡CÓMO VAS A CORTAR ESA PARTE!?.

-Nagisa: Ahora que lo dices..., tienes razón.

-Shinpachi: ¿¡AHORA TE DAS CUENTA!?.

-Nagisa: ¿Ahora cómo arreglaremos esto?.

-Goku: * Se acerca a Nagisa y le susurra algo en el oído. *

-Nagisa: Pues no es mala idea.

-Shinpachi: ¿Qué estais planeando?, no puedo participar en ningún reto, soy un personaje de gintama, no de fairy tail.

-Nagisa: * Saca una tarta de fresa de la nada, vete tu a saber de donde ha salido. * Tu no Shinpachi-san, pero Erza-san si…

-Erza: * Aparece tras haber sentido el dulce olor de su postre favorito. *-¿Por cuánto esa tarta, Nagisa-san?

-Nagisa: * Saca cinco dagas. * Erza-san, intenta no darle con estas cinco dagas a Shinpachi-san mientras este girando en esa ruleta al que está siendo colocando ahora mismo por el pecoso de allá. * Señala a Goku. * Y la tarta será tuya.

-Erza: Trato hecho.-*Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro las dos dagas mientras se relamía los labios. *

-Shinpachi: ¿¡QUÉ…!?- * Fue interrumpido por el mismo Goku que lo tapo con una tela. *

-Goku: Calla Pachi y disfruta del espectáculo. * Puso la cosa en marcha y se fue en una dirección más segura. *

-Erza: * Cerro los ojos por un momento, dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos con una mirada decidida. * ¡Por las tartas de fresa!.-* Lanzo las cinco dagas a la vez y se oyó el sonido de las dagas clavarse en algo. *

-Goku: * Apago la cosa y se observó a Shipachi con dos de las dagas en ambos lados de la cara y no muy lejos de ella, dos cerca debajo de los brazos y uno peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna. * Un poco más cerca y se queda más virgen de lo que ya está. * Por supuesto Shinpachi se quedó desmayado. *

-Nagisa: Aquí tienes tu tarta, te lo has ganado, Erza-san.

-Erza: Gracias, Nagisa-san.- * Come su tarta con una cara de felicidad. *

-Goku: Mejor guardo a nuestro "invitado especial" para capítulos futuros. * Se lleva a Shinpachi a algún lado. *

-Nagisa: Y hasta aquí todo, esperamos los retos y preguntas y hasta la próxima.

-Erza: Si, has-ta la-a próxima y es-spero que nos lleve-emos bien.- * Dijo vergonzosamente al mirar a la cámara por primera vez. *

-Goku: * Se oye desde lejos. * ¡Hasta la próxima!.


	2. Una loca aun más loca y buenos traumas

Goku camina de un lado a otro en el escenario con impaciencia. Os preguntareis porque, ¿no?. Nagisa va con retraso y Goku se imagina el porque, solo espera que no se tarde ya que quería fasti..., digo, empezar el programa cuanto antes.

-Goku: ¿Dónde estará la maldita loca...?, seguramente se ha quedado emparejando por ahi la muy shippera. No comprende que quiero fasti..., digo, empezar el programa. Espera, ¿no lo ha dicho ya el narrador...?, va, no importa, el caso es que...

-Nagisa: ¡Goku!.

-Goku: Hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma.

-Nagisa: * Llega hasta Goku jadeando ya que llego corriendo. * Siento haber llegado tarde.

-Goku: Haber si lo adivino, emparejando personas.

-Nagisa: Si, ¿cómo lo has sabido?.

-Goku: Es demasiado obvio, tan obvio como que a Mashima le encanta el fanservice. ¿Empezamos de una vez?.

-Nagisa: Tienes razon. * Se vuelve hacía la cámara. * Pero antes de eso, tengo que pedir disculpas por no poder subir, he estado muy ocupada.

-Goku: Siempre la misma escusa, solo di la verdad.

-Nagisa: ¿eh?

-Goku: No me mires con esa cara, es la pura verdad, la verdad de que te la pasaste emparejando como la loca que eres.

-Nagisa: En eso tienes razon.

-Goku: Y encima lo admites con esa tranquilidad. Bueno vamos a traer a los participantes de esta cosa. * Agarra una cuerda que tiene al lado, la tira y se caen todos los miembros. *

-Natsu: ¡Maldito!. * Intenta golpear a Goku pero este lo evita. * ¡Por tu culpa he estado encima de la estúpida princesa del hielo que me intento matar!.

-Gray: ¡Callate estúpido cabeza de carbón o debería decir...!-* Fue interrumpió por la pelirroja que hizo chocar las cabezas de los dos. *

-Erza: ¿¡No os dije que pararais de pelear!?.

-Natsu/Gray: Pero...

-Erza: ¿¡NO OS DIJE QUE PARAIS DE PELEAR!?.

-Natsu/Gray: * Temblando. * Aye.

-Erza: Ahora, daros un abrazo.

-Natsu/Gray: ¿¡Eh...!?.

-Erza: ¡DAROS UN ABRAZO!.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Aye!. * Se abrazan rápidamente. *

-Erza: * Saca un pañuelo y seca las lagrimas que empiezan a salir. * Que conmovedor cuando las buenas amistades se arreglan.

-Lucy: * Suspira. * ¿Por qué sera que algunas cosas nunca cambian?.

-Goku: * Se queda mirando fijamente. * Tarados...

-Nagisa: Ahora a iniciar la presentación.

-Goku: Si, si. * Se pone delante de Makarov. * Y aquí tenemos al maestro que la palmo, y que pensamos todos que reviviría, pero que al final Mashima lo dejo bien muerto, pero que lo trajimos aquí vivito y coleando porque esto es un fanfic y podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana, ahora si, viejo, ¿quieres decir unas palabras?.

-Makarov: Si joven. * Se aclaro. * Espero que ganemos mucho dine..., digo, muchos lectores.

-Goku: Yo tambien espero ganar muchas pata..., digo, muchos lectores.

-Nagisa: Y yo hacer muchos shippe..., digo, muchos lectores.

-Shimpachi: * En el fondo.*¿¡Es que ha nadie aquí le importa los lectores!?.

-Elfman: ¿Y ese grito tan poco varonil?.

-Goku: El "invitado especial", que esta deseando salir, musculitos.

-Nagisa: Es decir, nada importante.

-Shimpachi: ¿¡Qué...!?

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Cortes comerciales.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

" _¿Eres una loli indefensa? ¿tienes miedo de que ataque un lolicon?, ¡no te preocupes!. Con el nuevo_ _ **Spray anti-lolicones**_ _ahuyentaras a todos y evitaras que te lleven al lado oscuro. Si llamas ahora te llevaras dos por el precio de uno. ¿¡A que esperas!?. Se como esta loli, se como Wendy Marvell. Número: *********_ "

-Wendy: * Sujeta un Spray avergonzada. * Nagisa-san, ¿puedo irme a casa?.

-Nagisa: Ya hemos terminado, así que si.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Fin de los cortes comerciales.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

-Nagisa: Sin mas dilación, comenzamos con **El-Horus**.

 **Siento algo de pena por Shimpachi**

-Shimpachi: * Se le oye suspirar a lo lejos. * Menos mal, ya pensaba que a nadie le importaría que haya sido prácticamente secuestrado.

 **pero ya se me pasara, no se preocupen.**

-Shimpachi: ¿¡QUÉ QUIERS DECIR CON QUE SE TE PASARA!? ¿¡TANTO OS GUSTA A TODOS BURLAROS DE MI!?.

-Todas las personas, animales y cosas del universo: Si.

 **Reto a Erza a atinarle con una flecha a una uva que estará en la cabeza de Natsu, quien tendrá que bailar y moverse sin parar hasta que Erza logre el objetivo.**

-Nagisa: ¡Samba!.-* Pone en marcha la música. *

-Natsu: * Con una uva en la frente empieza a bailar, o al menos eso intenta. *

-Erza: * Prepara su arco. * No te preocupes, Natsu, le daré justo en el blanco.

-Nagisa: ¡Espera, Erza-san!

-Erza: ¿Qué pasa, Nagisa-san?

-Nagisa: ¿Sabes que es mejor que una flecha.

-Erza: * Niega con la cabeza. *

-Nagisa: * Saca otras dos flechas. * Tres flechas.

-Erza: * Pone una mano en la cabeza. * Tienes razon, Nagisa-san, así sera más emocionante, gracias por la sugerencia.

-Natsu: * Empieza a sudar. * _Tengo un mal presentimiento_.

-Erza: Bien, empecemos. * Prepara el arco con las tres flechas y la lanza, una le da justamente en la uva, otra paso los suficiente cerca para quitarle un par de pelos y la ultima, sorprendemente, casi dio en un punto más lejano y doloroso, es decir, en sus partes y lo que hizo que hizo que todos los chicos de la sala instintivamente pusieran sus manos en sus manos alli. * Ha sido un buen tiro. * Dijo con orgullo. *

-Natsu: * Esta de rodillas en el suelo con su alma saliendose de su cuerpo. *

-Happy: ¡No te preocupes, Natsu, al menos no has perdido al dragón de fuego! ¡aye!.

 **Reto a Juvia a esposar a Gray, si lo logra, podrá hacer lo que quiera con el.**

-Juvia: ¡Juvia acepta encantada el reto!.

-Gray: ¡Yo no!.

-Juvia: * Empieza a llorar. * Pero Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que tomaría enserio sus sentimientos.

-Gray: Espera, yo...

-Goku: ¡Tsundere!.

-Nagisa: ¡Le has roto el kokoro!.

-Natsu: ¡Eres idiota, princesa del hielo!.

-Lucy: ¡Acepta ya sus sentimientos!

-Mira: ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer llorar a una chica!?

-Elfman: ¡Eso no es de hombres!.

-Makarov: Me has decepcionado.

-Erza: ¡Te dije que pensaras en sus sentimientos, Gray!

-Jellal: ¡Princeso!.

-Todos: ¡El princeso aquí eres tu!.

-Gray: ¡Tranquilizaos!, acepto los sentimientos de Juvia, pero no pienso estar encadenado en ninguna silla. * Todos estan mirándolo fijamente. * ¿Por qué me miráis así?. * Mira hacía abajo. * ¿¡Pero qué!?. * Resulta que esta atado en una silla. *

-Juvia: Mientras que Gray-sama estaba distraído Juvia ha aprovechado para atarlo en una silla, así que Juvia a conseguido ganar el reto y podrá hacer lo que quiera con Gray-sama. Pero no se preocupe, haré lo mismo que en el castigo, ¿quiere beber agua de Juvia?.

-Gray: ¡No!.

 **Eso seria todo, no se me ocurre nada mas ya que estoy con una laguna mental y muy seco de ideas.**

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, Horus-san, todos tenemos lagunas mentales.

-Goku: Tú más que nadie, loca.

 **Se despide atentamente, Horus.**

-Nagisa: Gracias por volver a comentar por aquí y nos vemos a la próxima. Ahora tenemos a **FreedomGundam96**.

 **jajajajajajaja. hola, amiga nagisa. soy freedomgundam96. y debo decir que me encanta Fairy show. es muy gracioso y divertido y para celebrar su regreso he preparado tres retos a tres tarados sin cerebro XDXD**

-Nagisa: Me alegro que te guste y te divierta Fairy Show, Freedom-san, y gracias por el Review.

-Goku: Aunque no se como te puede gustar esta cosa, con la mente perturbada de esta loca y por las cosas que se le ocurría hacer por poco voy al psicólogo. Aun así, ha ver los retos para los tarados.

 **natsu: destruye el gran pastel de fresas que estoy a punto de entregar a erza**

Aparece un gran pastel de fresa en el centro del escenario.

-Erza: * Se le cae la baba de la boca. * Pastel...

-Natsu: Si destrozo esa tarta me matara Erza...

-Gray: * Tiene el pelo muy alborotado por obvias razones. * ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo, rosita?

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué has dicho, hielitos!?.

-Gray: Lo que as oído, ¿o es que el carbón que tienes como cerebro se te a metido en el oído?

-Natsu: ¡Maldito!. * Se le tira encima y empiezan a pelear llegando donde se encontraba el gran pastel y tirándolo al suelo. *

-Erza: * Tiembla de ira. *

-Natsu/Gray: * Cuando se dan cuenta de su gran error empiezan a temblar de miedo. *

-Erza: ¡Idiotas, que le habéis hecho a mi pastel!.

-Todos: * Se quedan mirando desde lejos la golpiza que les da Erza a Natsu y a Gray. *

-Lucy: * Suspira. * Ya estan de nuevo..., solo espero que no destrocen nada...

 **gajeel: sobrevivir una turba furiosa de Titanes en diez minutos sin recurrir tus poderes**

En medio de la nada...

-Gajeel: * Confiado. * No sera nada.

-Levy: ¡Animo, Gajeel!.

-Lily: ¡Demuestra a todos de lo que eres capaz!.

-Nagisa: * Con un tele-comunicador. * Soltar a los titanes.

Y así una turba de titanes paso sobre Gajeel durante diez minutos, durante ese tiempo se le vio volando por los aires, y cuando paro se vio a Gajeel sentado en el suelo muy magullado y mareado.

-Levy: * Se acerca a el junto a los demas. * ¿¡Gajeel, estas bien!?.

-Gajeel: He tenido tiempos mejores... * Pone una cara de angustiado por el movimiento de ir a un lado a otro. *

 **gray: destruye las armaduras de los tres jueces del infierno sin que estos se den cuenta si fallan estos retos o no lo hacen, sean golpeados por freedom gundam con un sartenazo pilotado por nagisa. asegúrate de devolverme después del programa, amiga.**

-Gray: Haber si lo entiendo, tengo que robarles sus armaduras a esos tipos y si no Nagisa nos golpeara a los cuatro con un ¿gundam? ¿qué eso?.

-Nagisa: Exacto Gray-san, todo lo que has dicho es correcto. * Esta montada en un gundam gigante con una gran sarten en su mano. *

-Todos: * Se les salen los ojos de las órbitas. *

-Gray: * Temblando. * Sera mejor que consiga esas armaduras o si no mi destino sera tan malo como cuando alguien destroza el pastel de Erza...

-Nagisa: Me encanta este trasto, Freedom-san y no te preocupes te lo traeré sano y a salvo. Vamos Gray-san...* Los dos se vas del estudio con Nagisa destrozando la pared a su paso. *

-Goku:¡Ale! ¡Ni un capitulo a durado el maldito estudio!.

Un par de horas después, Nagisa y Gray volvieron. Nagisa, ya sin estar en el Gundam, esta feliz de la vida mientras que a Gray parece que se le va ha salir el alma del cuerpo.

-Nagisa: Ha sido una buena experiencia.

-Juvia: ¡Gray-sama! ¿¡esta bien!?.

-Natsu: Ja ja, ¿no me digas que...?.

-Gray: * Les pone una mano en los hombros de ambos temblando. * Lo que ha pasado allí no lo puede saber nadie, nadie...

-Natsu: * Traga saliva. * ¿Y esos tipos...?

Donde se encuentran los tres jueces del infierno...

-Los tres jueces: * Lloran como magdalenas tumbados en el suelo. *

De vuelta al estudio...

-Gray: Pues eso... * Tras eso se va ha la esquina emo. *

-Todos: Creo que preferimos no saber...

-Nagisa: Vamos, si fue muy emocionante...

-Todos: ¡Que no!

 **para las tres chicas lindas XDXD:  
Lucy: asegúrate de reforzar la seguridad a tu habitación de ciertos tarados **

-Lucy: * Suspira. * Lo he hecho tantas veces que no lo puedo ni contar pero siempre se las apañan para entrar sin mi permiso.

-Natsu/Happy: ¡Eso es verdad!.

 **lissana: que cuides a los eevee que traigo conmigo, me harías es gran favor**

-Lissana: ¡Por supuesto!. * Esta de rodillas mientras cuida a un montón de eevee. *

 **Wendy: que cantes una canción para alguien especial lo harías sí fallan o se rehúsan tendrán que escribir doscientas palabras con la frase: no volveré a fallar los retos de freedomgundam96.**

-Wendy: Pero no me se ninguna canción...

-Nagisa: * La mira fijamente. *

-Wendy: * Empieza a temblar de miedo. *

-Nagisa: * Se le acerca y le acaricia la cabeza. * No te preocupes siéntate a copiar tranquilamente, tomate tu tiempo...

-Wendy: * Se empieza a alegrar. * Nagisa-san...

-Todos: Parece que esa chica tiene un lado bueno...

-Nagisa: Pero mi sarten dice que no, así que si no lo terminas en dos horas recibirás un castigo, ¿entendido?.

-Wendy: ¡Si!. * Se pone rápidamente a escribir. *

-Todos: ¡Retiramos lo dicho, es una shippera malvada y sin corazón!.

-Nagisa: Exageráis..., si no tuviera corazón no sería shippera.

-Todos: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Pero no desmientes lo otro.

 **eso me recuerda que hay más tarados en este programa  
Happy: no comas pescado hasta que termine el programa de lo contrario recibirás doble sartenazo y pescado se convertiría en ceniza por mi rayo láser que entregó a nagisa **

-Happy: * Empieza a llorar. * Mi pescado...

-Nagisa: * Tiene la sarten en una mano y la pistola de rayo láser. *Me encanta mi trabajo.

-Happy: * Tiene un pescado en la mano. * ¿Al menos me puedo comer una?. * Intenta comérsela, pero es desintegrado el pescado antes de que pudiera hacerlo y recibe dos sartenazos por parte de Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: No puedes, Happy-san.

-Natsu: ¡Happy!.

-Goku: *Suspira. * Chico, sin saberlo has invocado al mismo satanas en forma de loca.

 **Goku: tendrás que sobrevivir una batalla de mobile suit entre zaft contra orb con un astray viejo hasta que termine el programa.**

-Goku: * Se pone un casco. * Pues ok. Si la palmo, procura que todos mis videojuegos estén a salvo y en su sitio.

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, los vende..., digo, los cuidare como si fueran míos.

-Goku: * La mira con desconfianza por un momento, pero luego se marcha a cumplir su reto ante la mirada incrédula de todos. *

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que...

-Elfman: ¡Es todo un hombre!.

-Gray: Creo que se ha ganado mis respetos... * Le entran escalofríos de tan solo recordar su reto.*

-Wendy: * A lo lejos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pupitre y los ojos llorosos. * ¡Termine!.

 **sinpachi: tienes que permanecer sin la basura en hasta que termine el programa y le estoy hablando a los anteojos y es 95% de sinpachi, el resto solo es basura**

-Nagisa: * Se va un momento fuera del escenario para venir arrastrando a Simpachi, le quita las gafas a los desechos y la pone en una silla mientra los desechos terminan en un cubo de basura. * Chicos, os presento a Simpachi-san, es nuestro invitado de Gintama y la va a pasar con nosotros todo el programa.

-Lucy: Yo soy Lucy, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Natsu: ¡Y yo Natsu!, y el es mi compañero Happy, si sabes pelear espero que nos enfrentemos algún día.

-Happy: ¡Aye!.

-Gray: Yo soy Gray.

-Erza: Y yo Erza, bienvenido al programa.

-Gafas: …

-Lucy: ¿Estas bien?, no seas tímido.

-Erza: Exacto, aquí todos somos una familia.

-Gafas:...

-Natsu: Que raro, no habla...

-Simpachi: ¿¡CÓMO VA HABLAR SI SON UNAS GAFAS!? ¿¡ES QUE TANTO HAN DICHO QUE MI ESENCIA SON LAS GAFAS QUE OS LO HABEIS CREIDO DE VERDAD!?

-Wendy: Nagisa-san, ¿qué es ese ruido?.

-Nagisa: No te preocupes es solo Simpachi.

-Simpachi: * Suspira. * Por lo menos deja lo de las gafas...

-Nagisa:...O más bien sus desechos, haz como que no existe.

-Simpachi: ¿¡CÓMO QUE HAGA QUE NO EXISTO!? ¿¡ES QUE ACASO ME PLANEAS ABANDONAR AQUÍ!?.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora. * Sigamos con el siguiente reto.

-Simpachi: ¡Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

 **elfman: no te atrevas a decir hombre hasta que termine el programao de lo contrario mira lo que hago cuando muestro a tus hermanas que tuviste una cita con evergreen. no mientas te grabe en vídeo que voy a entregar a nagisa.**

-Elfman/Evergreen: * Se quedan con la boca abierta. *

-Mira: Ara ara, que bien escondido lo teníais.

-Lissana: * Esta abrazando un Eevee.* Elf-nii, ¿nos puedes enseñar el video de la cita.

-Mira: Exacto, quiero ver que tan lejos vais para ver cuando voy a tener sobrinos.

-Elfman: * Sonrojado. * Nee-san, Lissana. No puedo enseñar tal cosa, eso no es de... * Es parado por un abanicazo de parte de Evergreen.*

-Evergreen: *Sonrojada. * Ni una palabra más o veras..., ¡y tu!. * Señala a Nagisa. * Ni se te ocurra mostrarle ese video alguien.

-Nagisa: * Susurra. * Eso ya veremos...

 **y en cuanto a ti ichiya: aléjate de la pobre erza o de lo contrario, recibirás 100 sartenazo de parte de nagisa.**

-Erza: ¡Estoy a favor de este reto!

-Ichiya: Men..., desprendes un mal parfum,un mal parfum que me desprende un buen parfum como el de Erza. * Se empieza ha acercar a Erza. *

-Erza: ¡Alejate de mi!.* Le da una patada que lo manda a volar. *

-Ichiya: ¡Meeeeeeen!. *Observa que hay una sombra encima de él, que resulta ser la misma Nagisa con una sarten en la mano. *

-Nagisa: * Desprende una sonrisa diabólica. *

-Ichiya: * Se oye golpes. * ¡Meeeeeeeeeen!.

-Natsu: Esa sarten cada vez da más miedo...

-Gray: * Le da un escalofrío. * No podría estar más de acuerdo...

 **cualquier quejas sobre mis retos de hoy, no tendré piedad por ninguno de ustedes en la próxima**

-Todos: * Tragan saliva. *

 **incluyéndote sinpachi, el más quejoso y Virgen de la humanidad**

-Shinpachi: ¡Oi! ¡NO SOY QUEJOSO, SOY TSUKKOMI, ESE ES MI PAPEL!, espera. ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON EL MÁS VIRGEN DE LA HUMANIDAD!?.

-Todos: * Lo ignoran. *

 **buena, amiguita espero que disfrutes con tu sartén mientras yo voy al santuario de athena.**

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, lo disfruto mucho...

-Ichiya: * Se encuentra detras muy magullado detras de ella. * Meeen...

 **cuidate.  
bye nagisa, bye chicas, hasta la otra vida, tarados. FREEDOMGUNDAM96, DESPEGANDO **

-Nagisa: ¡Hasta luego, Freedom-san!, si, desde luego un chico agradable.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel/Elfman: Maldito cabrón...

-Nagisa: Ahora tenemos a **María Belmar**.

 **Por fin!**

-Nagisa: Lo se buena amiga, lo se.

 **Para empezar con ánimo reto a natsu y grey ver los 3 ovas de boku no pico si pierden una batalla contra Erza y si Erza gana podrá llevarse un surtido exclusivo de tartas de fresas de primera calidad.**

-Erza: ¡Pastel de fresa de primera calidad!, pero espera...,¿qué es eso de Boku no pico?.

-Nagisa: * Se acerca y le susurra en el oído. *

-Erza: * Le empieza a brillar los ojos. *

-Natsu: ¡Esta vez te derrotare...!

-Gray: Espera cabeza de carbón.

-Natsu: ¿Eh?.

-Gray: Fijate en su mirada.

-Erza: …Pastel...Boku no piko…Pastel...Boku no piko...

-Natsu: * Empieza a temblar. * Ahora que lo dices hielitos...

-Gray: * Tambien tiembla. * Tenemos que huir...

-Natsu/Gray: * Intentan huir de puntillas. *

-Erza: ¡Vosotros!.

-Natsu/Gray: * Se paran con un escalofrío. *

-Erza: ¡Vosotros me daréis mi tarta y mi Boku no Piko! * Se les tira encima. *

-Natsu/Gray: * Se oyen ruidos de golpes. * ¡Aaaaah!

-Erza: * Les agarra de las piernas a los dos inconscientes y los lleva arrastrando. * Los he derrotado, ¿dónde estan mis tartas?.

-Nagisa: Estan en la sala de al lado.

-Erza: ¿Y puedo ver esas OVAS con ellos?.

-Nagisa: No hay ninguna regla que te lo impida, lo podéis ver en la misma donde estan las tartas.

-Erza: Gracias, Nagisa-san.* Se va hacía la sala arrastrando a los otros dos. *

-Nagisa: ¡Asegurate de despertarlos!.

-Erza: ¡Si!.

 **Hasta la proxima ;)**

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review María y hasta la próxima. Y tenemos por ultimo pero no menos importante, a **Ka Uve**.

 **Nyajajajaja, ojojojo*dandole una ojeada a la presentacion*, *.* ¡como era de esperarse de la gran Nagisa, un magnifico inicio desde el comienzo, aah, se siente su profesionalismo hasta aqui, *limpiandose una lagrimita***

-Nagisa: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste.

-Simpachi: ¡A MI CASI ME MATAN Y DESPRECIAN A SUS LECTORES, DE NINGUNA MANERA ES PROFESIONAL! ¡NO IMPORTA DONDE LO MIRES! ¡NO LO ES!

-Todos: * Lo ignoran.*

 **pero aun asi, pero aun asi, T.T ¡por que trajeron al virgen cuatro ojos y no a Okita!**

-Nagisa: Es que Goku quería alguien a quien burlarse y como Okita-san es badass pues nos tuvimos que conformar con Shinpachi-san.

-Shinpachi: ¡Oi! ¡a pesar de que pesar de que prácticamente me secuestráis dices que no tuvisteis más remedio! ¿¡acaso ibais a secuestrar a alguien aparte de mi!? ¿¡es qué acaso soy la segunda opción porque no pudisteis con el otro!?.

-Nagisa: Prácticamente si.

-Shinpachi:¡LO HAS ADMITIDO! ¿¡DE TAN POCA IMPORTANCIA SOY!?.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora.*

-Shinpachi: ¡Oi!.

 **¡hubiera preferido volver a ver a mi viejo amigo Madao!, *limpiandoce la cara* ¡nunca olvidare cuando se sacrifico para dejarme espacar de esa turba de abogados!**

 ***Desde algun Casino***

 **Madao: achu*sobandose la nariz*  
Chica #1: que pasa querido, te sientes mal  
Chica #2: no necesitas algo  
Madao: no, no es nada *mirada esperanzada*, solo siento que un viejo conocido hablo bien de mi**

 ***De regreso***

 **(¡Desde cuando Madao tiene tanto protagonismo**

-Nagisa: Desde luego Madao-san siempre tan buena gente, pero tambien tuvimos que desechar la idea por dos razones, que los diremos en el siguiente capitulo ya que el papel de fastidiar a los personajes lo tiene más Goku que yo y ahora mismo se encuentra en medio de una lucha entre Gundams. Si queréis los digo en el próximo capitulo.

 **Oh, olvide mencionarlo, Kaito es quien escribe este mensaje, veran, desde have un tiempo ni-san y los demas han estado ocupados ayudando a Ka con sus estudios, dias sin coler, noches sin dormir, *inclinando la cara, cerrando los ojos y peniendo su mano en su mejilla* incluso fines de semana, encerrados con una dieta a base de agua y galletas, *u* ¡pero ese es mi hermano!, siempre tan dedicado - (Estoy seguro que Musica lo encerro ahi a la fuerza)**

-Nagisa: ¡Pobrecitos! ¡malditos estudios!. Aunque eso me recuerda de que debería mandar a Cabronazo-sensei como compañero de hospital del lolicon, que seguramente se siente sólito.

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. *

-Nagisa: ¿Qué?.

-Todos: Nada.

 **aah, me olvide, me desconcentre, jajaja, el ounto del mensaje es que por esos motivos no podremos mandar retos en esta oportunidad*con un pañuelo en su mano*, lamentamos no poder participar y no poder ayudar en la tortura del cuatro ojos y las hadas, *sonriendo feliz de la vida*pero no se preocupen*, nos aseguraremos de mandar retos que haran que los chicos prefieran ver crepusculo a cumplir nuestros retos**

-Todos: ¡Malditos!

-Nagisa: No os preocupéis, la próxima vez sera.

 ***despidiendose con la mano*, nos vemos y cuidense, *sonando una alarma* oh, un mensaje, a ver, a ver, oh, jo jo, ya veo*viendo a Nagisa*, otra cosa que olvidaba, a que lugar mando sus mascotas, Musica los quiere, hmm, bueno*sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y levantando el dedo indice*, para, jeje, unas, cosas, si no le causa incoveniente, aunque por cuestiones legales y demandas por maltrato no puedo decir que seran - (-_-u Sabia que no podia dejar esto en manos de Kaito) - aunque conociendolo, no se que les hara, aunque es raro, normalmente usa a personas o en su mayoria a Kai**

-Nagisa: Ya no estoy al cuidado de ellos, pero los he enviado a un sitio llamado Zoolandia shippera y allí os dirán, solo espero que las dejéis de una pieza a las pobres.

 **bueno, eso es todo, cuidese**

 **¡AYE!**

-Nagisa: ¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por el Review y me alegra verte otra vez por aquí!. Y ahora...

Ahora se encontraban todos incluyendo a Goku, que esta muy magullado aunque tampoco es que le importase mucho ya que se encontraba comiendo patatas, a Natsu y a Gray, que se encontraban murmurando cosas incoherentes, a Erza que le brillaban mucho los ojos, y Simpachi, bueno, el sigue en el cubo de basura.

-Nagisa: Y con esto ya nos despedimos, no sin antes presentar al publico de hoy: ¡Los mecánicos de automails de Rush Valley!.

-Mecánico 1: ¡Mirar a ese tipo, tiene automails! * Señala a Gildarts. * ¡Si me dejas repararlo te hago descuento!

-Mecánico 2: ¡Yo te lo puedo hacer mejor!

-Mecánico 3: ¡Eligeme a mi!.

-Gildarts: ¡Ay dios, esto va a ser peor que cuando me persiguieron esa manada de put*s!.

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. *

-Gildarts: ¿¡Qué!? ¡no tenia el suficiente dinero! ¿por qué creéis que volvi!?

-Mecánicos: ¡Ven aquí!.* Se pone a perseguirlo. *

-Gildarts: * Sale corriendo. *

-Nagisa: * Con la turba detras. * Eso es todo, esperamos vuestro retos y preguntas y si os ha gustado lo del publico, decir en los Reviews quienes aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo y hasta la próxima.


	3. Despedida

¡Hola comunidad!, hace ya mucho que no me pasaba por aquí y bueno, siento si pensasteis que traía capitulo después de milenio y medio, pero aquí solo vengo a traer noticias. Ya no seguiré escribiendo, o por lo menos por ahora, por diferentes motivos. Uno de ellos son los estudios, este curso que hace poco he acabado ha sido duro, 1 Bachillerato (no se como sera en vuestros respectivos paises) y en el que he tenido que superarme poco a poco y aprovechaba mi tiempo libre en pasar tiempo libre con familia y amigos, o hacer mis aficiones como dibujar, leer libros o mangas y ver anime, no tenía tiempo para escribir pero no tenía mucha inspiración, lo que escribía no me gustaba y lo borraba. Ademas, el curso que viene me voy a enfrentar a 2 Bachillerato y después a la Selectividad (examen de acceso a la Universidad aquí en España, ahora se llama de otra manera pero yo lo llamo así) y se que este curso va a ser duro y de mucho estrés, y viendo como ha ido este curso creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

La segunda razon, es María, con la que me conozco en persona, una amiga que leía y comentaba retos, o al menos lo era, nos hemos distanciado, no voy a decir las razones, y eso me ha desanimado tambien, aunque supongo que son fases de la vida que tenemos que aprender a superar.

La tercera razon es algo que ya he dicho antes, no estoy inspirada, y tampoco tengo ganas de escribir, no se como decirlo, pero no tengo las mismas ganas que antes y eso seguro que es algo que ha notado. Simplemente en esta época de mi vida, lo que quiero es conseguir mis metas y mis sueños, como el de crearme un canal de youtube un día de estos o entrar en la Universidad.

No os preocupéis por los fanfics, no los borrare, pero es cierto que no me siento muy orgullosa de Fairy Show, en su momento si, pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo veo las cosas de otra manera. Siento que cometí muchos errores, como hacer los personajes tan O'C o crear situaciones que ahora me arrepiento y hacerme preguntarme "¿Qué demonios se me estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento?", o como la cagada que hice con Shokugeki no Soma, en ese momento no sabía nada de el, sin embargo ahora me encanta y hasta tengo el tomo 1 del manga XD. Y ahora que lo pienso esta puede ser otra razon.

De todas formas, agradezco a las pocas personas que me han seguido hasta aquí con todo mi corazón, espero que os vaya bien en todo y espero que cumpláis todas vuestras metas y sueños, y recordar esto no es un adios para siempre, es un hasta luego, ya que puede que algún día me den ganas de volver a escribir.

Ya cambiando de tema, Fairy tail se acaba, solo queda el ultimo capitulo, seguramente mañana se empiecen a filtrar los spoilers y el viernes el capitulo entero y solo quería dedicarle unas palabras. Puede que este último arco no haya tenido el mejor desarrollo y este algo flojo, pero aun así durante todo fairy tail me he reído, en alguna ocasión ha hecho que se me caiga alguna lagrimita y me ha entretenido mucho las aventuras de estos lokos magos, puede que no sea la mejor serie del mundo, pero siempre va ha tener un lugar en mi kokoro, (puede que hasta un día de estos me anime a coleccionar el manga. Ahora solo me queda ver este último capitulo y disfrutarlo, espero que vosotros tambien lo disfrutéis :-).

¡Sayonara y hasta la próxima!


End file.
